Dodgebrawl
Plot 10 competitors, 2 teams, pure dodgeball at it's finest, who'll take it out? Teams Art Hearts: * Tori Vega * Cat Valentine * Beck Oliver * Robbie Shapiro (w/ Rex) * Andre Harris Team Trina: * Trina Vega * Jade West * Sinjin van Cleef * Hope Quincy * Festus Dodgebrawl Sikowitz: Let the game commence!! [4 balls line up the middle of the court. 3 of which Team Trina manage to pick up - Trina, Jade and Hope respectively. Andre manages to beat Festus to the other ball, while Cat and Sinjin make no attempt to pick up the ball.] Hope: Don't you dare throw that at me Andre! Andre: Get off my case lady! *throws the ball at Hope* Hope: HEY YOU DO AS I SAY- *immediately gets hit in the torso by the ball* Sikowitz: Hope, out! Hope: EUGH WE ARE SO THROUGH *marches off to the bench and sulks* Andre: Well, no matter what happens, i've sure accomplished my goal. [Festus picks up the ball that was dropped by Hope, while Sinjin slowly goes to pick up the ball that eliminated her.] Tori: They have all the balls! Beck: Don't worry about it, we have all the skills. Well, most of us anyway. [Cat is wandering around the Art Hearts' side of the court, while Robbie is negotiating strategy with Rex.] Robbie: C'mon Rex, just wait for the balls to come to us, we can show them what we're made of! Rex: Aight dawg, hook us up with a ball somebody'? Festus: Hey buddy boy! Rex: What up? Festus: This one's on the house! *lobs his ball straight to Robbie* Robbie: Catch it, catch it! *tries to catch the ball but Rex's figure means the ball flops away from his hands and lands on the ground* Sikowitz: Robbie, out! Robbie: It's all your fault, Rex! *walks to the bench with Rex* Rex: I put in the effort man, you need to learn some skill! Trina: MOVE IT TEAM, MOVE IT! Jade: Gosh, why don't you do something Trina? Trina: Why Jade, it's not about me is it? (although it should be...). It's about the TEAM! Jade: Whatever. I'm takin' you down, Tori. Tori: Oh yeah? Bring it! Jade: *lobs her ball at Tori hard* Tori: *dodges to the side as the ball whizzes past her body* Woah, you got game! Jade: Mmmhmmmm... Now hand me back my ball so I can whoop yo' ass. Tori: Nuh-uh! [Beck and Tori pick up the balls that have landed in their court.] Trina: This is going so slow! Take this pretty boy! Jade: Beck, watch out! [Beck stands ready to catch the ball that'll be coming his way, but it is actually the unsuspecting Andre who gets whacked by the ball from Trina.] Sikowitz: Andre, out! Andre: Oohhh mann...*rubs his stomach as he walks away* she's relentless... Trina: Hahahah! Tori: Hey! That's not funny! Trina: Oh you know what's not funny? *points to Jade* This filthy traitor tryin' to protect Beck! Jade: Ugh sorry okay? Trina: He's from the other team what don't you understand??? Jade: Hey i'm trying my best okay? *throws a ball, which travels to the Art Hearts' court but manages to hit nobody* Trina: Well your best isn't good enough! Festus: Jeez you two need to calm the farm. [A ball hits Festus while he's distracted, courtesy of Beck.] Sikowitz: Festus, out! Beck: Cheers Jade. Jade: Ugh that wasn't on purpose. You owe me Becky-boo. What's the plan team? Sinjin: FOR JADE!! *throws the ball with all of his might at Beck, however the ball doesn't even make it off the court of Team Trina* Jade: Oh god. At least you tried...... Sinjin: I'll try anything for you. Trina: Well we know that he's good-for-nothing. Jade: Finally something I agree with... Sinjin: HEY! I'll show you all! Lay one on me Beck! Beck: Ahah, for the record, he asked for it. *tosses his ball over to Sinjin* Sinjin: YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT THE MIGHT OF SINJIN!! *puts his arms up to catch the ball but it hits his stomach and sends him flying backwards, to the end of the court* Sikowitz: Sinjin, out! Sinjin: Gahh....i'm okay..... Jade: You're really not..... Sinjin: *gloomly walks over to the bench* Trina: Good riddance. Tori: You need to stop being so mean! Trina: Well who's going to stop me? Tori: Take this you jerk! *throws her ball to Trina* Trina: Attacking your own flesh and blood! *steps to the side and dodges* How dare you? Tori: I'm sick of your attitude, you should learn a thing or two from me! Trina: *glances to the ball she just threw* Oh yeah, like how to play? Tori: There's more things to playing than winning! Trina: Ugh! *throws a ball at Tori* Tori: I will not lose to someone so rotten! *throws her ball hard to the other side, but focuses on strength instead of aim and it doesn't land anywhere near Trina* Trina: Hahah! Jade: *gets blindsided by Tori's ball instead* Sikowitz: Jade, out! Jade: Aww....and I was just beginning to feel important... Beck: You'll always be here in spirit, in my eyes. Jade: Haha. *walks to the bench with a smile on her face* Trina: DAMNIT! All of my teammates are gone! Tori: Ha, ha, and ha! No need to feel so sad... Trina: Shush, sister! Tori: It's really about having fun! Trina: ENOUGH!! *grabs a ball, takes a massive run-up and sends it flying towards Tori's face* Beck: Tori, look out! Tori: Woah! *is conked by the ball in the head, hard.* Trina: Ughh, it was turning into one of those boring "change-of-heart" speeches! Tori: Eugh......nighty-night guys....*goes limp and collapses onto the floor, unconscious* Sikowitz: Tori, out! And literally, too! Beck: Tori! *walks over and lifts her limp arm up* She's out cold. Trina: Captain obvious over here, am I right? Beck: You totally beaned her Trina! What's with you? Trina: Gotta do what I gotta do to score the win. Night-night sis! Beck: Wanna toss around balls so bad? Here's a ball for ya! *throws it at Trina with his might* Trina: *A smile is on Trina's face as she shows that she easily caught it with both hands firm on the ball* Wanna try again, Becky? Sikowitz: Beck, out! Beck: Damnnnn.... *walks over to the bench* Wait a minute, who's left on our team? [The team then sees Cat poking and prodding the unconscious Tori.] Beck: Oh yeah. Cat: *pokes Tori in the cheek* Hehehe.....poke! Trina: Oh yes oh yes oh yes, easy win! *picks up the last ball on her side of the court* Andre: Cat! You gotta win it for the team girl! Cat: Mmm? Win what? Rex: Aww man come on? This mindless imbecile is our last chance, seriously? Robbie: Shush Rex! Dodgeball, we've been playing Dodgeball the whole time! Cat: Dadgha.....whadda? Beck: You're our last player, go out and win it! Trina: Get ready to give meee the trophy! *tosses her ball straight at Cat. She then begins to walk away in joy* Cat: Win Dadghaball? *raises her hands up in a shrug* But how would I do that? [As Cat raises her hands up, the ball collides with her fist with such an impact that it bounces straight off and rockets back to the court of Team Trina, hitting Trina square in the back.] Trina: HUH!? Sikowitz: Trina, out! Cat, you are the Dodgeball Champion!!! [The entire Art Heart team erupts in cheers and shouts all around (minus the K.O'd Tori).] Trina: Eughhhhhh....I lost......to THAT!? Cat: Heheheheh! Yay! *prances around the court* We won, we won, we won! Jade: Nice job. Festus: That was exciting to watch. Hope: What am I still doing here with these losers... Cat: *runs over to Tori and starts shaking her* We won, we won, we won, we won, we won! Andre: Oh yeah, how we gonna' wake up Tori? Beck: Yeah, Trina.... Trina: Quit blaming me, she got in the way of the ball! [Most of the people in the room roll their eyes.] Andre: So? Robbie: Well, I know a bit of CPR... Rex: He don't know CPR. Beck: No, no, no. No CPR, Robbie... Rex: Aww dangit! Jade: Here, I know a good method that'll wake her up. *walks over to Tori and starts slapping her* GET UP TORI. Andre: Ok, ok, that's enough!! That was not effective at all.... Sinjin: *walks over to Tori and begins to sniff her hair* Beck: What are you doing man?? Andre: Back off, dude! *shoo's Sinjin off Tori* Hope: You never cared about me like this Andre! Andre: Yes, that's right. And I still don't. So get out of here! Hope: *storms out of the room* YOU LOT IRRITATE ME!! [The shout echos throughout the room; Tori begins to stir] Tori: *slowly opens her eyes* Owwwwww.......... Cat: Tori!!! *starts shaking her arm rapidly* We did it, we did it, we did it!! Tori: Jeez, calm the farm, I feel like I just got hit by a truck... *rubs head* Beck: Good to have you back Tori. Andre: You were out for a while! Tori: Thanks....so what happened out there? Cat: We did it! We did it! Tori: *gets up from the ground* you mean we won!? Cat: Mhm!! Tori: Oh yay!! [Cat & Tori share a hug.] Tori: How'd that happen? Cat: Well well I was the last one and, the ball was coming at me and, then I raised my fist up like this and- *lifts her fist up, which collides with Tori's jaw* Tori: *instantly slumps down to the floor, unconscious again* Jade: *lifts Tori's arm up for a few seconds* Cat..... Cat: Hehe sorry! [Everyone lets out a sigh.] Sinjin: *walks over and begins to sniff Tori's hair again* Beck: Okayyyy........i'm just gonna goo.......*slowly walks away* Jade: Yeah i'll join ya! *leaves, behind Beck* Cat: Ooo wait for me! [The crowd slowly disperses, leaving Sinjin with the knocked out Tori.] Results